Champion System
The Champion System is a rewards system in . It is unlocked once the player achieves level 50. A champion point is awarded every 400,000 XP gained and can be used to unlock and improve passive skills from 9 possible constellations. Note that champion points can be spent differently for each character on any one account. However, only level 50 characters may earn points. If at any point you should want to change the way your points are distributed you can have all of them refunded for a flat rate of 3,000 gold. As of Update 16, the maximum total Champion Points was raised from 660–690.Update 16 Patch Notes Enlightenment Enlightenment is a mechanic put in place to help players earn champion points. Your TESO account will earn enlightenment every 24 hours, but only when you're not logged in. There is also a cap on the amount of enlightenment you can store on your account. As you earn experience points any enlightenment you have will provide a bonus to your progress towards your next champion point. Enlightenment will eventually run out but it can be restored when you're not logged on. The Constellations The champion system involves three major constellations, The Mage, The Warrior, and The Thief, known as the Guardian constellations; and each of those contains three minor constellations. The Guardian Constellations each represent aspects of power. Each champion point earned is earned in a rotating fashion. This means that the first one earned will be for The Warrior, the next one will be for The Thief, the next for The Mage, and so on in that order. After a certain number of points have been spent in each minor constellation a unique passive will be unlocked; however, these passives can't be upgraded. Unique passives are unlocked every 10, 30, 75, and 120 points spent in a constellation. In addition, a max of 100 points can be put into each passive skill, or star, of each minor constellation. On the downside, putting more points into a star has diminishing returns so it becomes less and less worth it to invest in passives with many points. The Warrior The Warrior constellations focus on improving a player's defensive and healing capabilities. One point is earned for The Warrior every three champion points earned. The Lord "Under The Warrior's influence, The Lord grants you health and improves your vitality." The Lord is a minor constellation located within The Warrior. It boosts the player's healing effectiveness and armor. As with all minor constellations, The Lord has four passives which can each be upgraded a max of 100 points and four unique passives which unlock as points are spent. The Lady "Under the Warrior's influence, the Lady gives you Health and protects you from Negative Effects." The Lady is a minor constellation located within The Warrior. It boosts the player's armor and damage resistance. The Steed "Under the Warrior's influence, the Steed boosts your Health and Shields you from damage." The Steed is a minor constellation located within The Warrior. It boosts the player's armor and blocking. The Thief The Thief constellations focus on improving a player's sneaking ability and their Health, Magicka, and Stamina Regeneration. One point is earned for The Thief every three champion points earned. The Tower "Under the Thief's influence, the Tower raises your Stamina and makes you more efficient with Spells and Abilities." The Tower is a minor constellation located within The Thief. It increases the player's stamina, lowers the cost of abilities, and improves the skill Bash. The Lover "Under the Thief's influence, the Lover gives you Stamina and accelerates your Regeneration." The Lover is a minor constellation located within The Thief. It boosts the player's Regeneration and Stamina. The Shadow "Under the Thief's influence, the Shadow grants you Stamina and helps you allude your enemies." The Shadow is a minor constellation located within The Thief. It boosts the player's Stamina and sneaking capabilities. The Mage The Mage constellations focus on improving a player's Spell and Weapon efficiency. One point is earned for The Mage every three champion points earned. The Ritual "Under the Mage's influence, the Ritual grants you Magica and makes your attacks more precise." The Ritual is a minor constellation located within The Mage. It boosts the player's Physical Damage. The Apprentice "Under the Mage's influence, the Apprentice increases your Magicka and empowers your Spells." The Apprentice is a minor constellation located within The Mage. It boosts the player's Elemental Damage and Spell Efficiency. The Atronach "Under the Mage's influence, the Atronach boosts your Magicka and trains your Skill-at-Arms." The Atronach is a minor constellation located within The Mage. It boosts the player's Magicka and Weapon efficiency. See also *Veteran Levels Appearances * de:Championsystem es:Ventajas (Online) Category:Online: Gameplay